Soul Eater Season 5 Chapter 1: The Darkness in the Grim Reaper
by Grell Heichou
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty celebrate the defeat of the Kishin with the whole school. But little do they know that the Kishin, is always right behind them... Shippings: Mostly KidxCrona(female) and SoulxMaka, SteinxMarie and Black*StarxTsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Season 5

Story Includes: KidxCrona(female) mostly, and other pairs like MakaxSoul, Black*StarxTsubaki and SteinxMarie.

Chapter One: The Darkness of the Grim Reaper

-No body knows Crona's Gender (except Ragnarok) YET!

"Cheeers for the defeat of the Kishin!" The glass cups clanked as some juice spilled on the tiled floor. It had been a day after the Kishin was defeated, and the whole school decided to open up a big celebration party. The music was playing, and every one was enjoying the moment of peace at last. Soul, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were all standing as a group, talking and laughing in their fancy outfits, and having a great time. Maka smiled with relief, looking at Soul, knowing how happy he was and that she would probably never have to see him close to dying ever again. She looked to the side to see if she could get some thing to eat but then instead she saw an empty table, with only one person sitting there. It was Crona. Crona was sitting down, looking at her drink but not taking a single sip. She was wearing the same white outfit as the last party they had. Maka still understood Crona had trouble fitting in to a big crowd like this, so she decided to walk over to her and talk to her.

She carefully and slowly approached Crona from behind, and bent down a little since Crona was sitting on a chair. "Boo! Hey Crona!" Crona jumped a bit in surprise, she turned her body so that she could see Maka, and smiled, "H..hi Maka.." Maka looked at Crona and started to slowly understand why Crona might be sitting down. She looked at Crona strait in the eyes. "I just wanted to say..thanks again for saving me! If it wasn't for you, none of us would have been able to get to where we are now.." Maka held Crona's hand as a friendly gesture. Crona blushed a bit not able to look at Maka, she spoke in a shaky voice "..i…it was nothing…Its some times worth risking my life for a friend like you…" Crona was finally able to look back at Maka. Maka smiled as she stood back up and let go of Crona's hand. "..Thank you Crona, we will always be best friends forever! ..Also, how is your Injury..? Has it healed yet?" Maka wondered, a bit worried. Crona put her hand where her injury was, and looked up at Maka. " ..i…its better now…It just hurts a bit when I try and stand up…" Maka felt a little sorry, but she was relived to know Crona was ok. She tried to change the topic so they wouldn't have to remember the painful past. She looked at Crona in her outfit. "So..your wearing the same outfit as last time's party, you must really like that right?" Crona quickly looked at every one, noticing they were all wearing some thing different then last time, and started to blush in embarrassment as she panicked and tried to find as answer. "Umm…well….i…umm….don't like dresses..and…this was the only one I could find…i..think.." Maka was a bit confused and tilted her head a little. "b..but Crona, don't you wear a dress every day to school?" Crona started panicking again. "Well…i…umm.." and soon enough the conversation was cut off at Black Star's loud voice. "Hey Maka!" Crona jumped a bit relived, Maka turned her head to Black Star. Black Star waved as he shouted again. "Get over here! Soul has some thing to tell you!" Maka replied a bit annoyed at Black Star, knowing that Crona doesn't like attention. "Ok ok! I'm coming! You don't have to yell!" Maka looked at Crona and waved, "Give me a second! I will be right back!" Maka ran to the group. Crona sat there watching from the table that seemed so far away from all of them.

Maka came catching her breath a bit and straitening out her dress, she looked up at Soul, and she noticed the others were out of her sight, or just watching from the other side of the party room. "So, you wanted to talk to me..?" Soul was blushing, as he didn't know how to put this in to words. He couldn't focus on Maka and looked away slightly, putting his hands in his pockets, he tried to be as cool as he could. "Y..you know Maka, if you want..I could be your boy friend.." Suddenly Maka's face felt warm as her cheeks turned red. She tried her best not to cry and smiled. She was so happy, but she didn't know how to reply. "..w..whats with that attitude?" Soul was once again blushing more and sighed. "F..fine..C..can you be my-" Soul was cut off, with Maka leaning close to his face. Maka's first kiss was Soul. She kissed him lightly, closing her eyes and stopped as she stepped back a little, opening her eyes to see Soul's reaction, she couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "..w..what do you think Soul?" Soul scratched his head a little and managed to look at Maka this time. "..I take that as a yes?" Maka giggled and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Of course!" The others came back around them and threw confetti, they were all clapping as Black Star gave Soul a grin. "See! I told ya you could do it!" As soon as Maka finished hugging Soul, Liz took her hands and smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys! You to were always meant for each other!" Kid looked at Soul and smiled. "Now all you have do is go through is Maka's dad, good luck with that!" Kid put a hand on Soul's shoulder.

Crona watched from far away and saw every thing that just happened. She looked down at her drink and faced the table again. Maka was her best friend.. she only hoped they could still be best friends, she hoped Maka wouldn't be too caught up with Soul. She looked around the room, most of the students at this school already had a best friend, and already have a boy or girl friend. Most of them have also made their little group.. Crona sighed as she rested her head on the table. Ragnarok came out from her back and leaned on her head. "Well that was a close one Crona!" Crona didn't move her head but only looked up at him. "..w..what was a close one..?" Ragnarok sighed and hit her head once. "Maka! I think she is on to us…or more likely you!" Crona was a bit confused, and sat up. "W..what do you mean?" Ragnarok pulled her pink hair a bit. "When she asked you about your outfit! She almost found out your gender! And that's dangerous! Remember what Medusa told you?!" Crona remembered and sighed, resting her head on the cold table again. "..I guess…that was the only thing I truly trusted Medusa in….Keeping my gender a secret is protecting me, but I bet one day.. someone will find out.." Crona hid her face in her arms, trying not to think about it. Ragnarok rested on her head again. "Well I guess wearing girl clothes and guy clothes are confusing them so they don't know yet, don't worry scaredy cat!"

Suddenly, one of the chefs came out the small kitchen and in to the big party room with the big chocolate cake. He put it on the empty table in the middle of the room and yelled out in his big deep voice. "The cake is ready!" All the students ran and started lining up for a piece of the cake. Ragnarok forced Crona to get up and get a piece for him. So Crona went at the very end of the long line. Even in the line she saw every one talking to each other and laughing, she even saw Maka and Soul. Soul had his arm around Maka's shoulders, and Maka was resting her head on his shoulder, talking and smiling about some thing Crona probably didn't know. Crona looked down at the floor, a little sad that Maka never came back. It was finally her turn. The guy put one piece of the cake on a plate and gave it to Crona smiling, "Here you go!" Then Ragnarok came out and looked at the small piece on the plate. "Seriously? That's it?! Hmm.." He looked at the main cake and there was about a half left of it. He opened his big mouth and used his long tongue and scooped up all the cake and into his mouth. As he finished, he went back in Crona's back to hide. The guy got a bit angry as well as freaked out. "Hey! Those were for the students if they wanted seconds! And for Lord Death!" Crona quickly stepped back and held back tears of shame. "I..i..im sorry.." The angry chef snatched the small plate he gave to Crona and gave her a mean look. "I will take that back thank you very much!" And he stormed back in to the kitchen carrying the cake plate and Crona's plate. Crona looked behind her and saw some of the students leaving the line, a bit annoyed they could not get seconds. Crona looked around the room for Maka, she new Maka would understand and protect her. Crona started to panic as she heard the whispering voices of people talking about her, and looking at her. She was terrified when she couldn't see Maka in the room. She covered her face and ran to the exit door and out side in to the dark. She sat behind the cold wall, bringing her knees to her face, and cried. "..i..i. don't know how to deal with this.." She kept crying. Ragnarok came out of her back and giggled, "C'mon! It wasn't that bad~ besides, the cake was delicious!" Crona lay down on the ground, as the pain came back to her injury from running. She put her arms around the injury, and managed some how to stop crying. It was suddenly silent, Ragnarok had gone back inside her, and the wind was blowing quietly, as she heard only a little bit of the music and people still at the party. The smiling moon was looking right down at her. She sat up and wiped her face, but then, she heard some one. Now that all was quiet, she heard a little rustling from the other side of the building out side. It was a small gap between two buildings, it was dark, and there was only one light that was flashing. She slowly stood up, her legs shaking a bit. She walked quietly and peeked down the ally way.

Her pupil shrunk as she was shocked to see it was just Maka and Soul. Maka, in her beautiful dress, was kissing Soul, they both had their arms around each other and seemed to be happy. As the kissing got a bit more intense, Crona slowly left them, hoping they didn't notice her. She decided to go home now, and leave. Every one was happy with out her, she felt like she wasn't needed any more.. She walked all the way to the other entrance of the school and was about to go in, until she heard some one calling her. "Crona." She stopped and slowly turned her head, and saw that it was Death the Kid. Kid looked at her, "What are you doing here? Every one is looking for you." Crona looked down covering her eyes with her hair. The cold wind blew again, and it was quiet for a moment. "..i…I'm just unwanted….I don't know how to deal with people…like always…I never know what to do..…and every one seems happy with out me.." Crona reached out for the door handle to go inside, until she was stopped as Kid grabbed her wrist, stopping her from reaching the door handle, as he looked in to her eyes. "Every one does care about you. They are all worried after seeing what your partner did." Crona blushed a bit as she felt Kid holding her small wrist. She looked at kid, and saw how serious he was. This was the first time being close and getting to know Kid for Crona, the last time it was just the two of them..was on that haunted ship, where kid was just a grim reaper trying to kill her, and she was just a slave of medusa, trying to escape from him..even on the ship, she couldn't hurt Kid, there was some thing about him that made Crona not want to hurt him, but she had no idea what it was. Kid moved his hand from Crona's wrist to her hand. She noticed how warm his hand was, and blushed a little more. "I know you're a bit shy, but don't worry. I know how you feel you know. No body every talked to me just because I was Lord Death's son. I had to take a big leap of faith and stepped up to two people who eventually became my weapons." Crona looked away from a moment, thinking about how lucky every one else was to choose their partner..she looked back at Kid, and Kid looked strait back at her. "Come on, you will be fine." He started walking, holding Crona's hand, and almost dragging her along. Crona slowly catches up to his walking pace. It took her a few moments to realize she was alone, with Kid, walking under the moon feeling the breeze as the clouds avoid covering the moon.

It had been about ten minutes of walking now, and Crona was so caught up on this moment, she didn't realize the school was far away from her. They were walking in the town, no body was around. Crona wondered where Kid could possibly be taking her. She looked worried as they walked down a cold dark ally way, she slipped her small hand out of Kids hand and stopped nervously. Kid stopped as well. Crona spoke up, in a shaky voice, "..w..where are you taking me..?" There was a moment of silence until Kid turned around, his head facing the ground, his hair covered his face, but Crona only saw a creepy grin. Kid started laughing, but his voice was different..this wasn't Kid's voice…Kid spoke in that rather odd voice "I'm scared…I was scared of Arachane…you share the same blood as her…I'm scared…you have to die!" Kid slowly got out his pocketknife from his pocket. Crona was terrified, and scared to death. She was sweating and panicking, and crying at the same time. This wasn't Kid..this voice.. Kid then suddenly lifted up his head, and Crona saw his face. There were three red eyes...looking right at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Season 5

Chapter 2: Brother or not?

"..A..Asura?!..b..but…your supposed to be…" Crona tried to speak, but she was so terrified her whole body was trembling, she started to panic as her throat wouldn't let her talk. She quickly stepped back as Asura stepped forward. Asura chuckled as he looked at Crona with his three red eyes. "I'm supposed to be dead…am I? …Well, when I stabbed the grim reaper, I was able to take off a part of my soul just like my father, and put it in Kid. So later I thought I could control him and get revenge. And I guess it also turned out to be a back up plan..I'm not completely dead, you can't destroy my soul, and If a weapon eats my soul…well lets just say I control them!" He smiled creepily as Kid's hair slowly started to turn like Asura's hair. "We are both grim reapers…you can't stop us now!" Asura jumped close to Crona, grabbing her leg and throwing her against the hard wall. Crona fought back the pain, "..R..ragnarok.." Crona put her right hand out as Ragnarok came out of her back, transforming in to a sword. "Who the hell is he?" Ragnarok questioned Crona, but she didn't answer. The black blood was dripping from her head, as Asura got out the pocket knife and did an illusion making it look like it turned in to a sword. Crona didn't want to hurt Kid, she was actually hoping this was all a dream, she held Ragnarok tight and jumped coming right above Asura, she could have stabbed him, or more likely sliced him in half…but… she couldn't. She held her sword high, as she paused coming so close to Asura, Asura took that chance and stabbed her where her injury was with his sword and threw her against the wall. Crona didn't want to fight, and for some reason, she especially didn't want to fight Kid. The stab made her injury worse, making the pain go all over her body. Her eyes started to close, and as the sun rose she saw some one walking up to her.

"Crona! Crona?!" Maka was waiting anxiously for Crona to wake up, holding her hand tight, Soul and Kid surrounded the bed in the nurse's office also waiting. Kid slowly looked down, as he saw scratches and black blood on both his hands and his pocketknife. He couldn't remember what he did or what happened, all he hoped right now is that Crona was all right. The clock bell rang, it was 9am, class had probably started now, but at that moment nobody in that room cared. The nurse's office was silent for a moment, until Maka felt Crona move her hand. "Crona?!" Crona slowly opened her eyes, holding Maka's hand. She was a little embarrassed as she saw every one and looked away a bit. Maka held her hand tighter. "Its ok Crona! Your safe now!" Maka smiled, as Crona looked back. "..w..what happened..?" Soul spoke up, looking at the bandage around Crona's head. "Kid found you, just outside school. You were unconscious and your head was bleeding, and you had a deep cut on your side… And after me and Maka heard you were missing, we went looking for you on my motorcycle. And then we found Kid, holding you on his skate board, so we took you here, and the nurse fixed you." Soul smiled, "You'll be ok." Crona then looked at Kid, wondering if he was Asura, her head suddenly hurted, she tried not to think about it at the moment and just rest. Maka looked at the clock again and remembered there was an exam today, then looked at Crona. "Crona, is it ok if we go to class? I will come and see you during break, there are still some questions I need to ask you.." Crona looked at Maka and weakly nodded. Maka carefully let go of her hand and stood up, leaving with Soul. Soul stopped at the door, and looked back at Kid. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Kid quickly snapped out of his thinking, "No, you go on ahead." Soul sighed and left the room.

The Nurse was in the other room now, and it was just Kid and Crona once again. Crona was scared at the fact that Kid didn't leave. She started to sweat a bit, and looked around the room trying to find a way to escape. She quickly tried to sit up, but then was stopped by Kid, as he laid her back down. "You shouldn't sit or walk yet ...it needs time to heal." Crona quickly hid under the soft blanket, she was blushing of embarrassment, but was scared that Asura would kill her. "Did I do this to you..?" Kid spoke seriously, sitting on the chair next to Crona's bed, waiting for an answer. Crona lay still, hiding under her blanket too scared to speak. Her hands were shivering, and she started to wonder if maybe Kid wanted her dead. Kid suddenly pulled the blanket away and grabbed her hand. "Please Crona! You have to tell me if I did this!" She jumped as she felt Kid's hand again, she looked at him closely and saw darkness under his eyes. He must have not slept at all.. she was shy and fiddled with the blanket with her other hand. "..i..it wasn't you..i..it was…Asura …" Kid then faced the ground, upset and very angry. "..that goddamn brother..! He isn't even symmetrical!" He let go of her hand, and and stood up, and walked to the other side of the bed, and looked out the window. Kid question her, "How is he still alive?" Crona leaned on the other side of her body and watched Kid, as she moved her hair out of her face so she can see him clearly. "..h..he said he put a bit of his soul.. inside you, I..don't know how to deal with this.." She covered her face, feeling useless and ashamed, Kid was still looking out the window, looking at the view of death city. "..and what does he want from me? Why did he try to kill you? What is trying to accomplish..?" The pain struck in Crona's head again, she peeked through the gap between her fingers and at Kid. "..I.. don't know..h..he said some thing about revenge…on his father…" Kid suddenly looked a bit worried, he turned around to Crona. "What does he want with my father?!" Then it hit her, Crona started to think…Asura said that Kid and him were Grim Reapers, and now Kid and Asura have the same father…they must be brothers.. Crona was more then shocked, and scared. "Y..you and him are…" She panicked again, un-hiding her face. Her hands were shaking, and there was still no one in the room, but before Crona could finish her sentence, Kid bent down to her and put a finger on her lips. "Shhh…don't tell any one. This is a secret between us for now. I just need to know what he is trying to get out of this." He moved his finger off her lips, and looked in to her eyes, eager for an answer. Crona was constantly blushing, she didn't know what to say or what do. She felt her face get warmer, "..I..i don't know…" Kid looked a little annoyed and upset again, he stood up and didn't say any thing. He then slowly walked out of the room leaving Crona alone.

Kid couldn't remember any thing from after he ate his cake in the party. He blacked out completely, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Crona nearly dead. He also wondered why he kept on seeing three red eyes in his dreams. He was too scared to sleep, and too scared to hurt any one. He decided to go to his father, Lord Death. Kid walked down the empty hall, and with out even knocking he went in Lord Death's room. "Father there is some thing we need to talk about." Spirit wasn't in the room right now, it was just father and son, or sons. Lord Death turned around joyfully. "What's up son~?" He said, glad to see him come and visit. But Lord Death immediately recognized Asura's soul, suddenly the room was quiet. Lord Death spoke in his rather scary voice. "Asura.." Lord Death gave him a look. Kid jumped as he stepped back and quickly and shaked his head. "No no, its me, Asura was using my body before but right now its me!" Lord Death went back to is happy self again, "Oh yea, I remember Asura doesn't like the day!" Kid looked down, putting his hands out of his pockets. "..Last night, I hurt Crona. Well, Asura tried to kill her." Kid was looking at his hands, still covered in scratches and black blood. "..Crona is terrified of me now. And so will the others be when they find out! It will be like before…how every body didn't come near me because I was a Grim Reaper.." Lord Death sighed, and came over to him putting his big hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, I know exactly what Asura did, and I have an estimate of what he is trying to do. Is Crona alright?" Kid nodded, still feeling upset. Lord Death explained every thing he knew about Asura, and how he got in Kid, and the fact that Asura can only control him at night.

"And..I also know what he is trying to do, you will be the next Reaper, the most powerful source to ever exist when you come to your age. Asura knows that, and he is planning to control you to make the world his own image. No one can stand a chance against a Reaper. Especially one Reaper that is combined with a Kishin.." Kid started getting really stressed about all this, "But why would he kill Crona? Wouldn't he go for Maka first? Maka was the one that defeated him!" Lord Death tried to calm him down a little, "Well, Asura wants a world of madness and no fear. Archane was the only person he was afraid of because she was so kind to him. He believed love is weakness, he thought Archane could defeat him. Crona, shares the same blood as her, he can sense it. He senses it to be close to Archane, so he tried to kill Crona. And Maka on the other hand, he is afraid of her, but knows quite well to avoid her. He knows he can't defeat Maka, so he is waiting… He is slowly getting all his Kishin powers back even now, and when he does, he will try and Kill me, making you get all of the Reaper powers, and making both of you the most powerful source in the world." At the end of what his father just said, Kid was speechless, his pupils shrunk, and his hands were shaking. Lord Death patted his son's head. "Don't worry, I will have a talk with Stein today and find a way of getting Asura's soul out of you, Now when its night, come here. I need to talk to Asura." Kid calmed down a bit, and tried to think that this was all settled. "Yes Father, thank you." He left the room and walked down the hall as he heard the bell ring for the break.

Crona managed to sit up on the bed, Ragnarok came out of her back. "So, are you going to tell Maka what happened?" He leaned on Crona's head, and looked down at her. "..I don't know..I think Kid wants this to be a secret….but I also think Maka wants to know.." She sighed as she watched the nurse come back in the room and smile at her, "You have guests!" The nurse sat down at her desk as Soul and Maka came in the room and sat down on the chairs next to her bed. "Hey Crona! How are you doing?" Crona fiddled with the blanket again. "G..good…" Maka smiled now looking at Ragnarok. "And how about you?" Ragnarok looked back at her, "I'm hungry!" Then Maka giggled a little. "But you ate all that cake yesterday!" "..d..don't eat too much sugar…w..we have the same blood!" Crona looked up at Ragnarok, trying to scold him a little. Soul looked around the room and wondered where Kid was. "Hey where's Kid? He missed the exam." Crona remembered about Kid as she played with her hair a bit wondering what to say. She finally found some thing to say, "U..um..he had more important things to do…and he left.." Soul sighed as he leaned back on his chair, putting his arms around his head. "That Kid, he always gets the good missions and skips most of the classes!" Crona looked at Maka and Soul, they were partners, a good weapon and a meister, and now they are boy friend a girl friend. They always seemed to be with each other. She sighed as Maka gave Crona a serious look. "So Crona, what exactly happened?" She started to panic again, searching for the right words to put together, tell Maka, or keep it a secret.. "..I..I went for a walk, and tripped hurting my head, a..and a sharp piece of glass on the ground stabbed me.." Crona worried, as she sweated a bit, hoping they would take it in, Maka was still looking at her, Crona looked around the room trying to think about some thing else. Maka then stopped, and smiled. "Well, next time you go for a walk, you can always walk with me and Soul!" She winked at Crona, as she stood up. "I'm glad to know your safe now, I have to go now for the next class, but I will get you lunch and we can eat together!" Maka waved as she grabbed Soul's hand nearly dragging him out the room. "Bye!" Maka said as they left the room. Crona waved slowly at Maka and Soul, sitting on the bed, "..b…bye.." Ragnarok sighed, "So you chose Kid then Maka? Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" Crona paid no attention to Ragnarok, and sighed as well, looking sad. As the door shut, she laid back down, staring at the celling. Ragnarok went back inside Crona's back before getting crushed. "..A walk..with Maka and Soul…All I will do is watch Maka and Soul talking..that wont be any fun for me.." Crona closed her eyes preparing to take a little nap. One tear slipped from her eye, as Crona was a little jealous about Soul.

Maka pulled Soul in to the hall and looked strait at him. "Crona is lying!" Soul looked a bit surprised. "How do you know? And why would Crona lie to you?" Maka faced down, "..i..i don't know…but I don't think a little trip would have caused that much injury! And I feel like it has some thing to do with Kid…Kid stayed when we left, and he was also not here for most of the class! And he was the one who found Crona first! We will find out whats going on, and your going to help me, right?" Maka smiled as she looked up at Soul. Soul ginned as he sighed, "How could I say no to an interesting mission!" .


	3. Chapter 3

As Maka said she would, she came back with lunch. And this time with out even knocking, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz and Patty came all together. Crona quickly sat up, hearing the noise of every one coming in the room. "Hello Crona!" Every one brought a chair around the bed and started eating their lunch. Maka handed Crona a small lunch box. "Here, this is yours!" She smiled, Crona took the lunch. "T..thank you. ..But what about you..?" Maka smiled again as she went closer to Soul. "Me and Soul will share, don't worry!" Crona sighed a little, trying not to frown. Tsubaki looked around. "Where is Kid? He isn't here again..?" Then Maka found a chance to possibly find out about the secret, and dove to the conversation, quickly swallowing her food. "I wonder what happened to him..He has been acting weird lately.." Just then the door slammed open as Kid walked in with his lunch, looking pretty crossed at Liz and Patty. "Why didn't you tell me we were having lunch all together?" Liz looking crossed a Kid as well, looked up at him. "Hey! I told you we were all having lunch with Crona and you said you didn't want to come!" Kid did actually say he didn't want to go. He found it awkward to see Crona, she was scared of him, she had seen him trying to kill her and then shouting at her in stress. "I said I was busy but plans changed." Kid brought a chair and sat down, feeling bad now that Crona could possibly be thinking Kid doesn't like her. And he was right. Crona thought maybe Kid did want to kill her, maybe he really doesn't like her..

Every one was silent and a few minutes later they finished eating. Crona sat in silence, feeling depressed and gloomy. She finished her lunch and gave the lunch box back to Maka. Thanking her again. Crona looked over at Kid, and she noticed he also looked sad, his eyes only focusing on his small dessert. He had a small cream bread for his dessert, bread with custard cream inside. Crona looked at it, it looked too delicious that she could have asked for a piece. Kid, noticing her staring at his dessert, broke it in half, looking at Crona. "You can have some.." He hoped this would take away some of her fear towards him, and the suspicion in the room. Crona took the half. "T..thank you." She ate it, hearing Black Star asking Kid for some. It was delicious, it had a rich taste, some thing to expect from a grim reaper. 

Every one went back to class, and no one came to see her for the rest of the day. Crona was finally feeling better, and was back in her original room under the school. She was scared, knowing that Asura would surely come back for her. She sat in the dark corner of the room, hugging her pillow as hard as she could. Tears dripped down her cheeks and on to the pillow. She already had to deal with keeping her gender a secret, and now she has to keep all this a secret as well as staying alive..

It was night, and the school halls were dark and quiet. All the students were gone, and there was no one to be seen. Kid put on hand cuffs and walked up to his fathers room. Lord Death closed the door, feeling bad for his son. Kid took out another pair of cuffs. "Put these on my ankle...I…at least want to be completely symmetrical." Lord Death sighed, "You don't have to do this son.. I know your worried that Asura might attempt to kill me but he doesn't have all his strength yet." Kid shouted, "But still! …I don't want to loose any one.." Kid was more then serious, he sat down on the floor, and they both waited for Asura.

"You sure it was him?" Soul asked Maka, as they turned the corner to the entrance to Lord Death's room. "Yes it was! I knew some thing was suspicious..what would Kid do at this time, putting cuffs on and going to Lord Deaths room..?" Maka wondered, and thought of every possible answer. Soul sighed, "We don't know, but don't you think this is enough stalking for today?" Soul said as he yawned, looking more gloomy then usual. "Don't tell me your scared?" Maka grinned at him, poking his arm. "Me, scared? I beat the crap out of all kinds of monsters and you think I'm scared?" "Then come on!" Maka grabbed his hand and walked strait to the door, putting her ear on the door, putting her finger over her lips, telling Soul to be quiet. Soul rolled his eyes, and listened too.

It was mid night and Asura took full control of Kid's body, when he woke he tried to stand up but failed, noticing the cuffs. "Clever boy…" Lord Death, noticing the difference in his voice and his eyes, started to speak. "So I guess you weren't dead after all…" He gave Asura a sharp look, and Asura smiled. "Ah.. the reaper or should I say father. You were all too gullible that you thought me, stabbing your son in the heart will do nothing." Lord Death sighed, "Well we couldn't see what was going on, and Kid was mostly healed when he came back." "Then what about that Maka? Shouldn't she have known?" Lord Death said nothing, knowing that what Asura said was true, why didn't Maka realize… "And it was pretty easy to get a part of my soul in his body, since we share the same blood. But I still prefer my own body, since this grim reaper can't fly on his own yet..he needs a stupid skate board." Lord Death wanted to reaper chop him but he knew he would be hurting Kid's body. "Besides the point Asura, I wanted to warn you, that if you stay in my son's body, you will disappear in to nothing this time..Me and Stein will find a way! Meaning you will die. So I suggest you leave my son alone! But at the same time..when a soul, which is you, leaves a body, which is my son's body, then you will still be dead. And then i can ask Spirit to eat your soul." He said joyfully. Asura started laughing, and almost crying. "I'm not stupid enough to leave your son's body, and you still haven't found a way. If my calculations are right you have about 5 days to find out that "way". Soon enough I will be too powerful for all of you."

"wait..wait…this can't be true.." Maka slid against the wall and sat on the floor. "I killed the Kishin…but he is alive..it's my fault..If I got you out of that box quicker…I could have stopped Asura from stabbing Kid.." Soul sighed and hugged Maka. "Stop trying to make every thing your fault…ok? Right now we have to do the best we can to help Stein and Lord Death to find a way to get his soul.." Maka nodded. "..but what does Crona have to do with this..? Did Asura do some thing to Crona?" Just then Asura's scream was heard from the other side of the door.

He had a terrified look on his face. "..y..your son..he is a smart one…forcing memories of Archane's..nephew in my head..that black blooded terror…I bet she is planning to destroy me just like Archane.." As the sun rose, Asura dissapeard back in Kid. Lord Death was amazed at Kid's actions, he quickly took off both cuffs from Kid. Kid woke up, feeling a little dizzy. "F..Father are you ok? Is Crona ok?" "Yes, every one is safe…though I think Maka and Soul over heard us talking.. you can come in now both of you!" "What?!" Maka and Soul were shocked, "Shit !I forgot Lord Death is like you, and can sense souls.." "Lets go..we need to find out how we can help!" Maka stood up with Soul and went in the room.


End file.
